priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Clearance Sale
Clearance Sale was a game where the contestant was shown three prizes. (Similar to Eazy as 1-2-3). Gameplay *The contestant is shown three prizes. They are then given three price tags, each with "sale" prices on them, to place on each prize. To win the prizes, the contestant must place each tag on a prize whose actual retail price is higher than the price on the tag. The contestant wins all the prizes as long as all three tags are placed correctly. *The price tags are always set such that the sale price for the most expensive prize is higher than the actual price of the second most expensive prize, whose sale price is higher than the actual price of the least expensive prize; thus, there is only one combination of price tags which result in a win. This explains why Bob Barker always told contestants that while the lowest sale price could be a sale price on any prize, they must be careful where they put that price. *Since the game is essentially won by ranking the prizes in order of price, the game is often seen as a carbon copy of Easy as 1-2-3 which has the same goal; however, the contestant is given additional information due to having prices with which to anchor the values of the prizes. History *On very early performances of Clearance Sale, the Eazy az 1-2-3 Music Cue was used. On later performances, there was a different music cue introduced that sounds like the Time is Money music cue. *When the game premiered, the flaps flip down. The color scheme was red with the flaps in white, with the actual prices below the sale prices. *On October 16, 1998 (#0855K), the color scheme changed to blue and red. The stands remain red while the flaps became blue and the flaps flip up to reveal the actual prices, which are now above the sale prices. *On October 26, 2004 (#3022K), the stands became yellow while the sale price tags remained red and the flaps remained blue. Trivia *Clearance Sale's premiere was delayed one day due to coverage of the Monica Lewinsky scandal. *This game and Trader Bob was played 99 times before it was retired. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 14. Retirement *Clearance Sale was removed from the rotation halfway into Season 37, though its retirement was not made official until December 2009. According to Kathy Greco, the game had “run its course” and it wasn’t worth keeping around any longer. Gallery Priceclearancesale.jpg|The very first Clearance Sale playing! This setup only lasted for two playings. TPIR 98 Tags.png|Bob shows the very first Clearance Sale player the possible sale prices. TPIR 98 CS win.png|The very first playing resulted in the very first win! clear1.jpg|This setup debuted on the third playing, and lasted until 2004. clear2.jpg|The sale prices. clear3.jpg clear4.jpg|That looks right, it's not over $1,000. clear5.jpg|So far so good... clear6.jpg|Oh Yeah! That's a win for sure. TPIR 09 Clearance.png|Clearance Sale with its yellow stands, during its final playing. Premiere Playing (September 21, 1998, #0821K, aired out of order on September 22) clearancesalepremiere1.jpg clearancesalepremiere2.jpg clearancesalepremiere3.jpg clearancesalepremiere4.jpg clearancesalepremiere5.jpg clearancesalepremiere6.jpg clearancesalepremiere7.jpg clearancesalepremiere8.jpg The Only Clearance Sale Win of Season 33 (June 14, 2005, #3322K) clearancesaleseason33win1.jpg clearancesaleseason33win2.jpg clearancesaleseason33win3.jpg clearancesaleseason33win4.jpg clearancesaleseason33win5.jpg clearancesaleseason33win6.jpg clearancesaleseason33win7.jpg clearancesaleseason33win8.jpg clearancesaleseason33win9.jpg Last Playing with Bob Barker (June 5, 2007, #4022K) clearancesale (6-5-2007) 1.jpg clearancesale (6-5-2007) 2.jpg clearancesale (6-5-2007) 3.jpg clearancesale (6-5-2007) 4.jpg clearancesale (6-5-2007) 5.jpg clearancesale (6-5-2007) 6.jpg clearancesale (6-5-2007) 7.jpg clearancesale (6-5-2007) 8.jpg Last-Ever Clearance Sale Winner (October 30, 2008, #4484K) clearancesalewin_10-30-2008_1.jpg clearancesalewin_10-30-2008_2.jpg clearancesalewin_10-30-2008_3.jpg clearancesalewin_10-30-2008_4.jpg clearancesalewin_10-30-2008_5.jpg clearancesalewin_10-30-2008_6.jpg clearancesalewin_10-30-2008_7.jpg clearancesalewin_10-30-2008_8.jpg clearancesalewin_10-30-2008_9.jpg Finale Playing (January 6, 2009, #4572K) clearancesalefinale1.jpg clearancesalefinale2.jpg clearancesalefinale3.jpg clearancesalefinale4.jpg clearancesalefinale5.jpg clearancesalefinale6.jpg clearancesalefinale7.jpg clearancesalefinale8.jpg Custom Pictures Sale.png Spec-1568173119.jpg Category:Pricing Games Category:Retired Games Category:3-Prize Games Category:1990s Pricing Games Category:Can't Make a Mistake Category:The Player is in Command Category:All or Nothing Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:Think Cue Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Long Play Category:Decreasing Difficulty Category:Easy Winning Pricing Games Category:"C" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:2-Part Pricing Games